The Lost Heirs and Their Balance
by Zephyr Parker
Summary: Six years after Voldemort's demise, His defeaters move to the town of Forks. Warning: Threesome commited couples, Slash. Pairings: Harry/Draco/Edward, Luna/Neville/Jacob, Esme/Carlise, Emmet/Rosalie, Alice/Jasper, Remus/Sirius and Seth/Teddy.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.

This bunny bit me while watching America's got Talent. There was a man who had his vocal cords severed and was told that he'd have problems ever talking again, let alone sing when he had been a professional singer. After 11 years he went on stage and just blew me away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Harry sat at his piano, oblivious to the tears that slowly ran down his face. He stroked the keys reverently and gave a deep silent sigh. It had been 6 years since the Final Battle and yet Harry looked exactly the same as he had that day. And he hadn't spoken a word since. Bellatrix Lestrange had severed his vocal cords that day and he had later been told that the damage was irreversible.

He may never talk again. Which the young brunette had, and still, despaired about. Before the Battle, singing and playing the piano had been his escape from the treacherous life he found himself thrown into. Losing that escape had almost killed him.

He ran his fingertips along the thin scars on his wrist thoughtfully. Even the final escape of death had been taken from him that day. He healed any damage made to him in mere seconds and yet the older damage, from before the ritual to end Voldemort's reign of terror, stayed with him.

Finally, at a call from the young woman he called sister; he rose from his seat and left the room without a glance back. He had a new life to live now and dwelling on the past would ruin everything they had worked for since the Battle.

He was pulled into a fierce hug by the blonds. She kissed him on the cheek and tugged a strand of his hair hard, with a grin.

*Del* He said silently with a small frown.

"Des." She answered in the same tone, a very Slytherin smirk on her ethereal face.

He smiled and the two walked into the living room where the rest of their family was gathered.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The four Lost Heirs settled around the low coffee table.

*What do you see?* the youngest of them asked.

Hands reached out, fingers tangling together and eyes closed.

Watched over by their Guardian pair and their heir, they opened their minds to the future. The forest they found themselves in was similar and yet different, to the Forbidden Forest. The magical aura was just as strong but much lighter, more natural magicks. It was lighter in appearance as well, jewel-toned greens, wet and earthy. It had a pure connection to Mother Magic, Mother Nature and Mother Moon, unlike anywhere else the four had seen before. The purity of the place relaxed the Lost Heirs; it was their version of heaven and would be the perfect place for their new sanctuary.

A soft noise brought their attention to the occupants of the clearing. At one side was a Wolf Pack, led by a young male Alpha. On the opposite side was a group of mis-matched predatory animals. They were extraordinarily beautiful, all of their eyes were shades of yellow jewels and they had identical magical auras with only a small personal haze. There was a Grizzly Bear and a Panther with Golden eyes, a Hyena and a Leopard with Topaz eyes, a male and female Jaguar with Amber eyes and a Mountain Lion with Citrine eyes.

In the centre of the clearing was another group of animals. Watching from a slight distance were a large Black Dog with Onyx eyes and a Wolf with Amber eyes holding a small turquoise Wolf Cub with Bloodstone eyes. The three watched four pure white animals, a Tanzanite-eyed Unicorn, a Cornelian-eyed Arctic Wolf, a Hematite-eyed miniature Ice Dragon and an Imperial Jade-eyed White Tiger.

As if by some unspoken cue, the four white animals split, two moving towards the Wolves and two moving towards the other group. The four Heirs gasped in fear but were soothed when the animals pulled the two groups towards them. They made the three groups into one large group in the centre of the clearing. There were a few small scraps that were easily stopped and the larger group finally settled down into one huge puppy-pile.

Serenity flowed through the clearing, leaving the Heirs with a sense of calm and the feeling that all was right with the world. They slowly blinked open their eyes, smiling dreamily.

"It's good?" Asked the elder of their Guardians, who held their heir in a fatherly way.

"It's perfect." Answered the eldest of the four, before turning to the middle of the brothers and speaking again.

"Where is it?"

"America, the West Coast."

"Do you have a place name?" The Guardian asked again.

"Washington. A forest that backs onto a town called Forks and the Quileute Reservation nearby."

"You're certain?"

*He's certain* Their youngest stated with a stern look. They hated when one of their number was questioned.

"The Balance is there. Without the Balance, the next and last war will be lost." Their sister explained.

"I don't like it. We've only had six years of peace and now you have to fight another war? Why?" The darker Guardian protested.

The four relaxed, hands still joined and communicated silently with the expressions of their eyes, choosing who would speak for them. They chose their sister eventually and she smiled as she gathered the right words to arm herself.

"One last war for the Mothers. That is all that has been asked of us. This war will not affect the humans as the last wars did. A great injustice was done to the Mothers after the last Heirs passing, with the creation of the Deathly Hallows. With this last war, they will be rendered unable to perform and the Mothers will once again govern that which is under their jurisdiction. And we will be free to live in peace, unaffected by way, for as long as we wish. Eventually the time will come, and we will fade away. We will take our rightful places with the Mothers and become one with the Magicks that birthed us."

The Guardian pair sighed but nodded and the elder spoke their acquiescence.

"I'll set everything up."

"We will retire." The eldest of the four informed them and the four rose in unison.

They finally disengaged their hands and made their way to the large bedroom they had commandeered the past few weeks. They changed into nightclothes in silence and fell into a puppy pile on the large bed, asleep in minutes. When they awoke there would be much to do and little time to waste before they needed to reach their destination.

End Chapter.

Hope you like this. I don't currently have a beta so any offers will be great. I know it is confusing right now but all will be explained in the next few chapters so just bear with me.

Love to all, Zeph.


End file.
